Renacer
by J.K. Bleu
Summary: Sangre y unas pequeñas lágrimas; suficiente para revivirte, conocerte y enamorarme.


Renacer

Por: J.K. Bleu

* * *

ANGEL

En la penumbra del bosque, iluminado por el velo blanco de la luna, el rumor del viento se podía confundir fácilmente con murmullos. Por alguna extraña razón, el bosque era misterioso y aterrador esa noche.

Ambos youkais no daba señal de haberse percatado de la presencia de aquella niña. Esta les seguía a una distancia prudente.

La niña, debido a la oscuridad reinante, se tropesaba con cuanta roca y ramita había en el suelo, a su vez, jadeaba por el esfuerzo al caminar, mantener el paso se le hacía realmente dificil.

¿Cómo es que pude cometer semejante estúpidez? Revivir una humana, una criatura repúgnante y débil, debí dejarla allí. No era de mi incumbencia. Ridículo.

El mononoke recordó cuando halló el cuerpo desgarrado de la niña, aún la sangre brotaba de sus heridas, su rostro estaba totalmente manchado por sangre, sus ojos estaban abiertos y pudo oler el dejo de salino de aquellas casi secas lágrimas. La sensación que sintió al verla mutilada y sin vida le dejó una extraña sensación en el pecho, le resultó desagradable.

Tenseiga, palpitaba. ¿Acaso quería… traerla de vuelta a la vida? No, definitivamente no. No tenía por qué revivir a una humana. Pero… ella le había ayudado, incluso, cuando no necesitara semejante cosa, aún así lo hizo. El lord sabía algo, ella no merecía terminar así.

Desenvainó Tenseiga y entonces los vió; los mensajeros del otro mundo. Con un movimiento velóz y ágil, los eliminó.

Tomó a la niña humana en su brazo izquierdo, y la acúno en su estola, y entonces escuchó unos leves _bum…bum…_ Era su corazón, volviendo a latir. Luego, abrió sus ojos, eran achocolatados, inocentes y dulces. Notó que las heridas en su cuerpo y rostro habían desaparecido, por supuesto. La niña se incorporó al igual que él, para luego retomar su camino.

El lord se detuvo abruptamente, Jaken fijaba la vista en la niña oculta entre los arbustos, por lo que chocó contra la pierna del youkai blanco, cayó al suelo y murmuraba incoherencias.

Sesshomaru se situó en un árbol cercano y se recostó sobre éste. Jaken, se había incorporado y se colocó al frente de su amo, dispuesto a preguntarle por qué aquella humana les seguía, pero el lord fue más rápido y habló primero

- Jaken, vete a buscar leña –Jaken abrió los ojos como platos ¿Por qué? El amo jamás había pedido semejante cosa

El youkai blanco sabía que la niña tiritaba de frío, tal vez una fogáta le haría acercarse.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? –Presionó el mononoke, el youkai verde salió de su desconcierto, casi, y se adentró al bosque.

Al lord se le hizo extraño que la niña no se acercara, aún estaba oculta entre los arbustos. El youkai podía escuchar el fuerte palpitar del corazón de la niña y su respiración agitada.

Si ella no deseaba acercarse, él no se atrevería a pedirselo. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar

La niña estaba asustada, recordaba que unos lobos la habían atacado y… aquel dolor; tan fuerte, desgarrador, pulsante. Ella… debía estar muerta. Pero cuando ya se había sumergido en la oscuridad del sueño eterno, sintió como unos brazos fríos y fuertes la sujetaban, abrió los ojos y vió a una figura, ¿Era un ángel? ¿Podía ser posible…? ¡Sí! ¡Era él! ¡Era aquel ángel! El del bosque, la había salvado.

Tenía que agradecerle, la había salvado. Estaba muy nerviosa, temerosa. ¿Qué tal si le rechazaba? No, él me salvó, mi ángel, él me salvó.

Con pasos lentos pero decididos, la niña salió de los arbustos. Sus piernas estaban débiles a causa de tanto esfuerzo, por lo que tropezó, estampando su rostro contra el suelo, levantó la cabeza y sintió como un líquido caliente se derramaba de su naríz hasta su boca.

Sesshomaru había abierto los ojos, afilando la mirada, ¿qué más le podría suceder a aquella niña? Se había caído y una linea irregular de sangre salía de su nariz, pasando por su boca. Notó también como aquellos ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, humanos, tan frágiles y débiles, pensó el youkai blanco. Sentía el enorme impulso por ayudarla. No, ya había hecho demasiado.

La niña se incorporó y miró fijamente al youkai blanco, reinició sus pasos y se detuvo ubicandose al frente de él. La niña agachó la cabeza y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, la mirada de aquel ángel era tan… penetrante.

- Etto… Gracias –Sesshomaru se limitó únicamente a asentir. La niña formó una sonrisa con sus tiernos labios rosados y se giró dispuesta a sentarse en algún lugar por ahí, con su kimono manchado, se dispuso a quitarse la sangre del su boca, el dolor de la nariz ya había pasado.

Jaken había vuelto con unas cuantas ramitas en sus cortos brazos, las colocó en el suelo y con su báculo encendió el fuego. Tenía que admitir que le parecía placentero tener una cálida fogáta en frente de él, y más en una noche tan fría como esta. Se giró y vió que la humana se había quedado dormida en un tronco cercano. Bufó, en cualquier momento, se repetía el sapo.

- Jaken –El youkai verde se acercó a tropezones hacía su amo y vió como el peliplata se erguía- quédate –dijo el lord, dispuesto a levitarse en el aire, el sapo empezó a balbucear, con una mirada por parte del lord, bastó para que se callara y acatara la órden.

El lord sin saber por qué lo hacía, se irguió en el cielo. Cerca se hallaba un mercado de humanos, allí podría dejar a la niña, pero… ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si no la trajo consigo? ¿Por qué en un mercado? Pero… No tengo por qué traerla o llevarla a ningún lugar.

El youkai blanco aterrizó gracialmente en el pasto y vió que aquel mercado se hallaba vigilado por estúpidos humanos, éstos se percataron de la presencia del mononoke y le lanzaron unas lanzas afiladas, éste respondió partiendo en pedazos aquellas inútiles armas con su látigo venenoso. Los humanos eran tan cobardes que salieron corriendo al momento. Sesshomaru formó una mueca, que patético.

Saltó la enorme puerta y no había ni un alma, claro, no la podía ver, pero si oír. Esos cobardes se habían escondido, mejor, no quería tener que ensuciarse con la asquerosa sangre humana. Aunque les dejaría sin vida con gusto.

En aquel mercado, captó un letrero que decía "Kimonos", se adentró a la tienda y ojeó los kimonos que se hallaban en ilera, le llamó la atención uno de color anaranjado con cuadros, lo tomó y, ¡vaya! Era perfecto para el cuerpo de la niña. No sabía por qué hacía esto, pero decidió no meditarlo.

Salió de la tienda y se levitó en el aire, dispuesto a volver con los demás.

Al aterrizar en donde se hallaba anteriormente, reconoció a su lacayo, el cual se hallaba roncando en una roca. La niña ¿No estaba dormida? Se encontraba en frente de la fogáta, con las manos cerca de ella, proporcionandose calor.

Se acercó unos metros más hacía la niña, y lanzó el kimono hacía los brazos de ésta. Ella con una mirada expectante examinó la tela anaranjada, ¡Era un kimono! Y uno muy lindo, levantó la cabeza y le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento, aún le costaba hablar.

El mononoke se volvió para recostarse en aquel árbol, para luego cerrar los ojos. Escuchó como la respiración de la niña se volvía más lenta, está dormida.

Los fuertes rayos del sol invadían el bosque, las hojas, los pajaros, los animalitos, se hallaban más vivos que nunca, al parecer.

La niña abrió sus ojos pesadamente, aún estaba cansada. Se estiró y se incorporó, aún tenía aquel lindo kimono entre sus brazos, pero ¡No podía ponerse aquella preciosa prenda sin haberse aseado!

Con sumo silencio, se adentró al bosque, en el viaje de ayer habían pasado un arrollo, podría lavarse ahí.

Al llegar a su objetivo, girando la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, se despojó de aquel ensangrentado kimono y se sumergió en el agua.

Para su sorpresa, estaba tibia. En su aldea tenía que lavarse con agua fría, para luego pescar terribles resfriados.

Se dejó llevar por la placentera sensación, el agua estaba deliciosa, dispuesta a sacar provecho, empezó a moverse en el agua, jugando con ella. Se restregó, removiendo el sucio y las manchas de sangre.

No se sentía tan felíz en mucho tiempo, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro y de reír.

Cuando decidió salir del arrollo, los rayos solares del mediodía le secaron las gotitas del cuerpo, se colocó el kimono y se dispuso volver con el ángel y el enanito.

Su estómago emitió un gruñido, tenía hambre, no había ingerido alimento en dos días. Enfocó la vista en unos árboles frutales, ¡Eran peras! Se acercó hasta el árbol, cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra la fruta, provocando que ésta se topara con el suelo, la niña la tomó y se dispuso a comerla.

Al terminar de comer, volvió con el grupo.

El mononoke había escuchado de principio a fin como la niña chapoteaba en aquel arrollo, el crujido de la pera al caer, los pasos lentos que invadían en la zona. Había vuelto.

Abrió los ojos y captó la figura pequeña y frágil. Sin quererlo realmente, la detalló completamente.

Era pequeña, delgada, sus extremidades eran igual de pequeñas y frágiles, su piel era blanquecina, con tonos rosados, su rostro era en forma de corazón, enmarcado por su cabellera larga, negra y ondeada. Era aún más hermoso sin los cardenales y manchas de sangre. Su boca embozaba una sonrisa tímida, era una niña realmente hermosa.

El mononoke se incorporó, al igual que la niña, dispuesta a seguirle a donde sea. A él no le molestó en lo absoluto.

El youkai verde aún yacía acostado en aquella roca. Sesshomaru, tomó una roca entre sus manos y la estampó contra el rostro del sapo, provocando que éste se despertara abruptamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ? –Gritó el sapo

Sesshomaru le molestó que le gritara así que, otra roca impactó contra la cara del lacayo

Rin presenciaba el espectáculo, extrañada. ¿Acaso era un juego? Jeje, el enanito verde se veía gracioso cuando las rocas caían sobre él.

- Andando –Sesshomaru empezó a caminar. Jaken le siguió, aún aturdido.

La niña aún se hallaba en su lugar, sin moverse. Estaba segura, estos seres serían su nueva familia, la protegerían y ella les tendría cariño y devoción.

Cuando el ocaso empezaba a emerger en el cielo, Rin ya se hallaba exausta, sus piernas jamás habían caminado tanto. Pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, entendía que el ángel y el enanito no pararían, así que tendría que resistir.

Sesshomaru, con la vista al frente y su semblante frío e indiferente. Escuchó como la niña respiraba agitadamente, el palpitar de su corazón era muy acerelado, estaba cansada. Bueno, después de todo, era una humana, sin embargo, no se quejaba ni se detenía. Le parecía cruel forzarla de esa manera.

El mononoke se detuvo y se giró para observar a la niña, su cuervo se había puesto derecho al mirarle, trató de controlar su respiración, ella no quería que le viese así.

- Jaken –llamó el lord

- ¿Si, amo?

- Busca a Ah-Un, rápido –Ordenó el youkai blanco. Jaken asintió y se adentró en la espesura del bosque.

La niña se balanceaba, queriendo recostarse en cualquier árbol, pero sería firme.

Sesshomaru se rió internamente, la niña quería hacerse la fuerte. Era muy decidida

- Descansa –Dijo el mononoke con su tono frío, ella asintió y se dejó caer en el suelo.

La niña no pudo evitar quedarse dormida al cabo de unos instantes. Más tarde, Jaken había regresado con Ah-Un, el dragón se había atrasado debido a una pata herida, pero afortunadamente se encontraba bien.

La niña abrió los ojos y se topó con un enorme animal ¿De dos cabezas? Estaba a punto de soltar un grito, pero, aquel enorme animal empezó a olfatear el cabello de la niña, acto que produjo que ella se riera. El no hace daño, era demasiado adorable.

Miró a su alrededor, ya era de noche, el ángel estaba recostado en un árbol, y aquel enanito… No se le veía por ningúna parte.

La niña sabía que aquel ángel, el que la había ayudado, el que la había rescatado, no la lastimaría, y era tan amable. Dispuesta a acercarse y hablar con él, se colocó al frente del mononoke.

El lord arqueó una ceja en señal de respuesta

- M-me llamo Rin –Dijo la niña, Sesshomaru se volteó y la miró fijamente. ¿Rin? ¿Ese era su nombre? Era muy diferente

- Sesshomaru –Contestó el mononoke

Jaken había vuelto con frutas en sus diminutos brazos, los ojos de Rin centellaron en la oscuridad, tenía hambre. Pero… talvez no son para ella, decidió quedarse en su lugar y esperar si se le ofrecía el alimento.

Sesshomaru entendió eso

- Come –Ordenó el mononoke

Rin asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, a paso velóz se reunió con aquel enanito verde.

Ambos se dispusieron a comer, Ah-Un se hallaba detrás de la niña, ella aprovechó eso para recostarse de él. Aquel enanito le lanzaba miradas cargadas con rabia, ¿Qué había hecho? Rin, dispuesta a averiguar la respuesta, habló

- Etto… Me llamo Rin. ¿Y usted? –Jaken se volteó a la niña, dispuesto a gritarle una sarta de insultos, pero había recibido una mirada llena de frialdad por parte de su amo

- Jaken –Contestó tajante el sapo

- Que lindo nombre –Mencionó Rin, embozando una sonrisa.

Cuando el sueño se apoderó de Rin, se acomodó en el regazó del dragón y se quedó dormida.

Jaken se hallaba impresionado y enojado, su amo había adoptado a aquella humana, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tal vez… quiera comersela? No, no creo.

El sapo dejó de intentar y se quedó dormido.

_- …Gracias… M-me llamo Rin… Etto… Me llamo Rin… Que lindo…_

No podía dejarla, él la había devuelto a la vida, ella le había ayudado, lo menos que podía hacer era dejar que les acompañase.

Y así fue…

* * *

**AUTORA**

Hellou, ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que bien

Adoro a mi Sesshomaru, tan hermoso, espero haberlo representado bien. Algo cruel en una escena, pero quería reflejar la actitud de _ese_ Sesshomaru, de cómo era él en aquella época. Rin, la dulce niñita, la pareja de mi hermoso mononoke, que dulce ¿cierto?

Adoro como la detalla, aunque lo redacte yo, me parece tierno.

¿Quieren que continue? Lo iba a dejar como one-shot, pero me gusta como va la historia.

Diganme (si les gustó), cual fue su parte favorita, la mía fue cuando Sesshomaru la detalla, _rostro en forma de corazón, cabellera larga... negra…_

Espero sus opiniones anciosa, y sugieran si lo desean, ¡por favor! Me ayudaría mucho, recuerden que esto es por y para ustedes ^^

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
